


hot and cold

by dreaminadream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Back Scratching, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Fluff, Humor, Jisung is very sensitive to the cold, Kissing, M/M, Poor Chan, Smut, That heater saw everything, They do be loud doe, Winter, idolverse, minho is a sweetheart, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminadream/pseuds/dreaminadream
Summary: Minho is hot. Jisung is cold.Minho has a plan to get Jisung hot, and himself even hotter.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	hot and cold

Jisung was laid in his bed, three layers of covers upon him. He was no fan of the cold; studying in the everlasting heat of Malaysia—though for a short time—had brought him to adapt to heat and heat only. The heater had stopped working much to Jisung’s dismay, and he was then shivering underneath his several blankets and thick, wool pajamas trying to obtain more warmth.

It surprised him, really, that Chan and Felix were not equally as unadaptive of the cold, especially Felix. Chan had been in Korea for awhile, having experienced several winters, but Felix not so much. Felix enjoyed the cold and the bit of snow with it, saying it was something he’d never see in Australia. Jisung fucking hated the snow.

So, Jisung continued to lay in his bed, wishing he had more warmth. 

The forecast for the day presented below freezing temperatures and a couple inches of snow, so everyone was going to be outside enjoying themselves around lunchtime during snowfall. It was already 11:30 A.M., and Jisung had yet to even leave his bed, while Jeongin and Seungmin have been in their winter ready clothing planning an entire battle strategy for any potential snowball fight since eight in the morning. 

As Jisung’s brain drifted away from the cold and to a slight slumber once again, his pattern was interrupted by a voice.

“Jisungie? Are you sure you don’t wanna go out?” Chan was inquiring him for the seventh time that hour, confirming over and over to ensure Jisung did not want to step foot out of the house. 

Jisung nodded despite the layers covering his head, preventing Chan from seeing the nod. “Yeah, I’m sure. Could you turn the heat up before you get out, though?”

Chan smiled. “I’ll try, but I can’t get it too hot. Minho will be upset. I can plug in my heater for the time being, though.”

Jisung lifted his arm up, signaling a thumbs up. “Thank you.”

Chan left the room and returned with his heater, plugging his in and turning it on medium heat, immediately warming Jisung up. 

Jisung cuddled into his pillow, goosebumps rising over his skin as he melted with the warmth hitting him at last. His eyes drooped, and he knew if he did not stop himself he was deemed to fall asleep once more. He stretched his arms out, reaching for his phone. As it entered his grasp, he snuck his arm back, away from the breeze that entered through the doorway. After staring at his phone screen for several seconds, he heard a noise.

“Hello?”

Minho stood in the doorway, obviously very hot. “Do you mind if I turn the heat down? It’s hot as hell.”

Jisung sighed to himself. He was really chilly, still shaking from how cold it actually was, but he didn’t want his friend upset. He knew Minho got hot really easily, and though he himself got cold easily (he’s been reminding himself to eat more red meats), he cared more about Minho not getting heatstroke than he did if he shook for a while. 

“Yeah, g-go ahead,” Jisung said, stuttering our of chill. Minho took attention to the stutter, noting that Jisung was, in fact, very cold. It was unfortunate Jisung got the biggest room, the hardest to heat up, and not only that but the heating unit was broken so he had to rely on shitty heaters and the heater in the dorm living room to reach way into his room, which took time, and usually resulted in his room being even colder. 

Minho sighed, saddened by his friend’s painful chill. “Actually, I think I can deal wi-“

“No, r-really, it’s okay,” Jisung said, now visibly shaking. “I have my heater, can you just turn it up some before you head out?”

Minho hesitantly nodded, going over to move the heater up to its highest setting. He looked over at Jisung, despite now being covered head to toe in his blankets, was still shaking too much for Minho’s liking. It really did upset him; he was really close to Jisung and hated seeing him in this much pain. He knew the cold probably was going to make Jisung sick, too, and he knew that Jisung nor the group could afford that. 

Minho exhaled, deciding that he’d rather be too hot than Jisung be too cold, and then drew up Jisung’s multiple blankets, putting himself underneath them. He pushed himself against Jisung, holding the younger boy’s much smaller frame against himself. 

“Maybe I can give you my body heat and I’ll get your coldness,” Minho snickered. 

Jisung was still shaking, but no longer for being cold. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to recognize the tension the two boys had. Jisung definitely understood his own feelings, concluding months beforehand he was truly interested in Minho. Of course he tried hiding it, and he figured he had done it well, too—his struggle was knowing if Minho also hid it well, or just didn’t feel anything. 

“Thank you,” Jisung said in a small voice, the words slightly muffled by Minho’s chest. Minho pulled him tighter, trying to position the coolest parts of Jisung onto himself. Minho hoped Jisung didn’t feel or hear his heavy heartbeat; he wasn’t quite hot anymore, but he was definitely still sweating from the position he pur himself in. He honestly did it with the intentions of helping Jisung and himself, but he didn’t truly realize he was throwing himself into a spooning session with the younger boy until 5 minutes into it when he realized he was slightly cooler. However, despite being somewhat cooler, Minho was still burning hot, and with Jisung’s cold sweat being pressed against his own shirt he was getting pretty uncomfortably wet, but he thought taking off his shirt would disturb the peace Jisung was at—he had stopped shaking significantly, and seemed as if he would begin drifting off to sleep soon. 

Jisung thought Minho was probably doing this out of pity, so he figured he could at least pretend to go to sleep so he could go back to minding his own business. Jisung, admittedly, felt awkward in the situation. He felt how hot and sweaty Minho was—the outline of his abs shining through the white tank he’s almost completely sweated through. He noticed how his eyebrows were furrowed and he continuously licked his lips, and how his hair was sweaty enough he could slick it back to expose his forehead. Jisung figured that in a few minutes he’d be hot and bothered enough he wouldn’t have to worry about how cold the house was. 

Jisung let a small sigh of relief as Minho stepped out the bed, his heartbeat slowing steadily as he tried to listen for Minho’s footsteps getting distant—but he heard nothing. He did, however, feel the bed dip again with Minho’s weight and Minho wrap his arm around Jisung’s waist and pull him close again so that Jisung could warm up—except this time, his chest was bare. 

Jisung’s cold sweat broke into a stronger one as he stared at the older boy’s stomach with half lidded eyes. His stomach muscles were strongly defined, along with his chest, which was pressed against Jisung’s own. Jisung started shaking for he nth time that day, worried that he would fail to conceal his growing erection. 

Minho knew what he was doing—he knew that his sexy, sweaty body would turn the smaller boy on towards a point of desperation, and that when he left, Jisung would get hot and sweaty himself rubbing one out. It wasn’t a fantastic plan to warm Jisung up, but it certainly was, at the very least, a plan. He immediately recognized the tent in Jisung’s bottoms, which was saying something considering how thick the fabric was. It was at that moment Minho realized how absolutely bothered the other boy was by his actions, how desperate he seemed—even if his strongest evidence was how Jisung clung to his arm a little bit tighter. It was endearing, honestly, how riled up Jisung got from just having a shirtless Minho at bedside. Minho almost wanted to see how far he could get with the smaller boy, but he didn’t want to cause any discomfort in their relationship. Then again, Minho thought about how there was undeniable tension, and how a good fuck may be what the two needed to finally die it down. 

Minho’s eyes moved to Jisung’s face, who was biting his lip as he stared down at the problem in his own pants. 

“You know,” Minho started. “I know something that can warm you up pretty quick.”

Jisung flickered his wide eyes up at the older boy, a slight stutter still present from the chill. “W-what exactly would that be?”

Minho immediately took his place above Jisung’s body, pinning his wrists to the bed and kissing him. Jisung saw it coming, but the strength and impulse took him by surprise. He softly moaned against the older’s mouth, kissing back with response and attentiveness as he tried to hold back his need for friction. Minho, however, disagreed, and decided to grind his dick against Jisung’s, causing a strong, loud moan out of the smaller boy’s mouth. Minho entered his tongue into Jisung’s mouth, the two groaning into each other’s throats as they rubbed their crotches against one another. Minho captured Jisung’s wrists with one hand, taking his other hand to travel down Jisung’s body, caressing each crevice it met. 

Jisung did not think this would be how his day ended up—not him grinding against his hot best friend as he struggled to maintain body heat. He almost thought Minho was crazy, but Jisung knew if he were crazy then he himself would be at fault as well for equally enjoying it. The two boys began grinding harder, whines starting to release out of Jisung as he verbally begged Minho to let him cum, but Minho halted his ministrations, causing a whiny string of complaints to release out of Jisung. Minho pulled off his boxers, throwing them on the floor next to his earlier abandoned tank top, and looked down at Jisung. 

“Can I take off your pants?” He asked. 

Jisung looked up at the brown headed boy. “I mean if you plan on fucking me I’d assume there wouldn’t be another option.”

Minho rolled his eyes, unlacing the tight bow around Jisung’s pajama pants. “I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay with it.”

“Sorry, I get snappy when I’m cold,” Jisung said. “And horny.”

Minho pulled his pants and underwear off, noticing the immediate goosebumps and chill Jisung experienced. He rubbed his hand up his thigh, caressing the soft flesh as he kissed up his neck towards his mouth for a soft, reassuring kiss. He reached towards Jisung’s drawer, figuring he at least should have some lube but was elated at the sight of a condom as well. He pulled them out, one hand still on Jisung’s thigh as he set them to the side. 

Minho brought his hand up to Jisung’s cheek, softly massaging the squishy flesh. He leaned down for another kiss, this one longer and filled with more passion than the ones before. He took the opportunity to slide a finger into Jisung’s ass, softly moving it against his insides as Jisung’s face began contorting in pleasure. 

As Minho felt Jisung stretch out, he added another finger, and a third and angled his fingers to hit the younger boy’s prostate—hard. Jisung yelped, a near scream releasing into Minho’s mouth. Jisung scratched down Minho’s back, causing the older boy to arch slightly, which led to his dick brushing up against Jisung’s. 

“God!” Jisung yelled. “P-please fuck me, God.”

Minho immediately followed orders, pulling his fingers out of Jisung and quickly rolling the condom on along with a generous amount of lube. He positioned himself above Jisung, drawing a cover over himself so that none of their body heat escapes from underneath the covers. 

Minho entered his tip inside of Jisung, causing the younger boy’s eyes to roll into the back of his head as Minho released a small moan before entering more of himself into Jisung. Jisung clenched around Minho’s dick, silently asking for more of him, and Minho gave. Minho began softly thrusting into the blonde boy, causing moans and lewd, pornographic sounds to escape his mouth. He certainly was hot, and sweating, solving the original problem, but Jisung could care less at that point—he just wanted to cum. 

Jisung fisted the bed sheets with one hand, the other one pulling Minho down against his chest as he bit onto the older boy’s shoulder to silence himself. He began grinding his ass in time with Minho’s thrusts, causing louder noises out of Minho. Minho pulled Jisung off his shoulder, leaning down to give him a sloppy, wet kiss as he began fucking him harder, faster, rougher. Jisung began screaming, his body going into a frenzy as he scratched down Minho’s back and chest as he gasped against nothing. Minho angled himself more, managing to go at an impossibly fast speed, sending Jisung over the edge. Spurts of cum decorated his lower tummy as pornographic screams of Minho’s name bounced off the wall. 

Minho began thrusting softer, but still speedily to reach his own high, shaking as he came in the condom. He pulled out of Jisung, who was now only half awake. Minho pulled off the condom, trashing it in the bin beside Jisung’s bed, and taking his sweat soaked tank off the ground and wiping away the cum from Jisung’s stomach and proceeded to trash the shirt as well. He grabbed Jisung’s underwear and pants from the end of the bed, redressing the smaller boy as he fought against sleep. 

“It’s okay,” Minho said. “You can go to sleep.”

“No,” Jisung softly complained. “Still cuddle time.”

Minho snorted at Jisung’s post-sex adorableness, grabbing his own boxers and putting them on and laid next to the blonde boy, pulling him to his chest. 

“You’re not shaking anymore,” Minho pointed out. 

Jisung responded just with an “,Mhm.”

Minho, too, began drifting off, but was interrupted with a knock at the door. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s Chan, I was coming to get my heater,” Chan said. “From the way it sounds you warmed him up pretty well.”

**Author's Note:**

> i keep saying im gonna write for nct. idk when that will happen. leave comments!!


End file.
